Soft to Stone
by Malisid
Summary: This is love story about two distant lovers. How it changed the soft heart of guy into a stone.


Behind everyone's stone heart , there is a story in their past. Initially everyone is soft hearted , nice and amazing. Their experiences changes them. Some people who are amazing and have so much strength and are stronger , they remain the same nice hearted.

This story is about love life of a guy named Sam.

The day he was born, his grand father named him Sam. His parents were very nice hearted. They loved him very much. They gave the best upbringing. He became the most disciplined and most mannered student of all time. His parents were proud of him except from his addiction of using mobile phone. He was the best among the cousins. His habit was to make friends from all around the world. One day he met a girl...

The girls name was Sabiha. She was 15 yo. Sam met that girl through website. He was searching for usernames of nice people so that he can be friends with them. Sam was a normal guy , always wanted to help others especially those who were weaker and who felt to suicide.

The conversation of Sam and Sab (Sabiha) started as normal. They greeted each other and asked how they were. Sam introduced himself and so did Sab. They began to know each other and became close to each other.

One day Sabiha told Sam " Sam I like you *blush* " , Sam blushed and replied " I like you too. What are you thinking?". For one minute , Sab didnt responded and then she replied " I am imagining at bed with you ". This message melted his heart more and made him blush. He took a deep breath and asked her " what do you consider me?" , on which she replied " Bf".

He wanted to have fun so he told her that she never asked him out. Sab got embarrassed and laughed. She then proposed him and they both accepted each other as bf and gf. They both loved each other very much. The habit of daily chatting made their love stronger and made them closer. One day , Sam asked for Sab's social medias and he added her everywhere. From that day they began to video call at night and see each other daily. They would just stare at each other and keep staring and sending kisses on video calls and laughing and chatting.

Love bond was so stronger that any wall ,which would come between them, was nothing. Sam loved Sab not because of her dirty thoughts with him , but he loved her because she was so nice and so cute. She was loyal and for him she was an angel. They were long distant lovers. Distance didnt mattered.

Sam went into love and was just mad in love with her. He took an oath to himself "I would do anything for her and I won't ever leave her."

The regular chats and regular video calls continued. But there was a problem, time zone. Sam was from Pakistan and Sab was from UK. Another problem was that Sab didnt had any phone.

During video call, Sam inquired about her phone so she told him that she didnt had any because the one she had was snatched by her parents because she was caught talking with her ex. Sam dedicated himself completely for her and was there for her 24/7 and wanted the same. Sam asked Sab for more time.

Sab was an amazing gf , she didnt even thought about others but only for Sam she started saving her lunch money to buy phone. After waiting so long that day finally came. Sab bought a phone for herself. She had to keep it safe and use it secretly because her parents, if would have caught her then , would have beaten her for buying secretly. Her parents were religious and didnt wanted to divert her into doing sins.

Sam was very shy because he never talked much with girls. He didnt had guts to say "I love you" to her sweet girl. Sab began to be with Sam more . At school too she began to use phone and be with him. He always instructed her to study and do the things which were important then him. But for her nothing mattered more than Sam. Sam stopped caring bout his life. He didnt cared bout studies and he would chat during classes and his friends would try to stop but he was madddd in loveeee.

The Romantic and sweetest relationship went on till months. They took care of each other very much. Then a day came when Sam would say her in fun that should I show my private part to you and Sab would get excited. She insisted so much that Sam , without thinking , showed her. She got scared initially then asked daily and began to love it too. She called the private part as bae. As Sab insisted Sam for private part pictures, Sam as well insisted Sab to show private parts.

Between these lovers , whenever a month passed. They would write an email for each other which expressed their feelings and love for each other. Sam and Sab both considered themselves as wife and husband. They married on phone.

During the third month, her parents found out that she had phone and read all the conversation between Sam and Sab. Sam received a message from her phone. It broke Sam and made him self harm himself. The message stated " I have read all messages. I am father of Sab. You prick stay away from her. Keep your puny dick with yourself and fuck any Pakistani girl. Dont come here and if u love her then dont ever message her because I already dragged her from hair. I will beat her more if u dont go. "

Sam just wanted to contact Sab somehow. A week passed. Sam dieing to contact Sab and Sab in hidden condition. Sam got message from another User ID. It was Sab! Sam got so happy , tears flew down his cheeks. But he didnt knew that it would be a last message from her. Sab told that she was beaten badly and she ran from her house to foster care. Sam tried to stop her and convinced her to go back home. Sab was not good physically and mentally. Sam gave her strength. Sam showed his power of love and convinced her to go to home because he always think that Family is most important that anyone even himself.

Sab agreed to do as he says. He told her to go back home so that her family relationship gets better. The love got them bonded but it weakened a lot because of her getting beaten.

The one reading can know whose fault was. Sam tried to put all blame on himself and kept feeling guilt for asking her nudes. His love for her never weakened. They both kept talking secretly. Sam would advise her to do things like if he was her father. His girl's life became hurting. Everyone in her family began to hurt her and abuse her verbally by calling her slut and wishing that she wasn't ever born. Sam felt so bad that he couldnt be with her in real life because of the long distance. He wasnt able to bear what was happening to her.

Days passed she cried on phone to him. He kept guiding and never gave up. On the mother's day, he advised her to take step for better relationship and she did. Things turned out to be little better. She still got hurted by her siblings then after 2 months , things were completely better. Sam felt so great that he achieved something great.

It was the 5th month of relationship going on. Sab gave Sam's number to a friend and that friend contacted Sam. They both became friends. Sam had Sab's Facebook ID password. One day he accessed it , he saw that the friend of Sab calling her baby and she saying I love you to him.

Like a glass falling and breaking into pieces, thats how his heart broke. Tears rolled down his cheeks. A sound came out " ahhhh uwewe uwe " it was like a crying sound of a baby. SSam was crying. He didnt expected that to happen after he did that much. He felt like he was left out in the dark and felt like he needed to die.

Sab didnt even thought any thing how Sam would feel. Sam inquired about him and asked about him from Sab. Sab told Sam that she is pretending love with that friend and doesnt want to hurt him. Sam told her that he is leaving her and she began to cry. She cried and cried and said while crying to not leave her. Sam was in love as always, he never cared about himself after he got into relationship. He became strong and repaired his heart and began loving her.

Four times same thing repeated and all four times, Sam got broken into death. He felt like he was useless and he began to self harm even more. Sam's love for Sab, began to decrease slowly and oneday Sam told Sab to leave him. Sab cried on phone as usual and tried to stop him, but he didnt this time.

After a day when Sam broke up, Sab confessed that she was cheating him and from last three months (the relationship ended after 8 months). Sam got hurt but didnt got broken this time. He wanted to know answers about why she left him and cheated on him. Even though Sab blocked him. Sam tried ways to find out the answers and she answered. " You are annoying. You made me separate from my life. You are just so annoying and a liar " Said Sab to Sam.

Hearing that Sam got pissed, he never lied to her. He was for her 24/7 and she found that as annoying. Sam got broken and instead of repairing his heart, he placed a stone in his chest.

The end...

People say that Love is blind and yes it is. See Sam separated from his family and cousins and friends for her but didnt got anything but cheat in return.

(its my first story, it may be not good at all)


End file.
